1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer housing having a door being opened/closed at either side, more particularly, to the computer housing having the door which is conveniently used irrespective of peripheral devices by being opened/closed in an optional direction in a desktop computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer housing having a conventional door is explained with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 12 is a perspective view of a conventional computer having a unidirectional door for closing off access to the various disk drives. As shown in FIG. 12, the conventional computer having the door includes a case 10 for protecting the internal components of the computer, a face 40 which is attached to the front side of the case 10 and has a plurality of catch grooves 20 and pivot holes 30, and a unidirectional door 50, which is hinged to face 40, for protecting auxiliary storage devices, e.g., disk drives and a CD-ROM drive, from, for example, an external impact.
Unidirectional door 50 includes pivots 60 which project from unidirectional door 50 and into hinge holes 30 of face 40 for rotatably connecting unidirectional door 50 with face 40, and a catches 70 which are elastically formed on the unidirectional door 50 removably connect to catch grooves 20 of face 40.
The above prior art protects an auxiliary storage device from an external impact by using a unidirectional door, however, since the door can only be opened from one (the left side shown in FIG. 12) side placement of the computer in a work station or on a desk or placement of peripheral devices is is limited because the door is opened in only one direction.